Radio Frequency (RF) communication devices require inductive elements in the form of inductor bobbins, transformer cores, balun cores, and the like, in their transmitter and receiver circuitry. As the operating frequencies of these RF communication devices increase, the operating frequencies of the inductive elements must increase accordingly.
Unfortunately, ferrite objects are normally manufactured by pressing spray dried, un-sintered ferrite powder into a mold using high hydrostatic pressures. Next, the object is removed from the mold and sintered in a furnace until the ferrite particles bind together via a partial melting at the points where they touch. Typically these ferrite objects exhibit a relatively high permeability that limits their applications to the lower operating frequencies. Lowering the permeability allows higher frequency operation.
Therefore there is a need for a ferrite object that allows higher frequency operation.